Sword Art Online - Tomorrows Destiny
by jsalex4
Summary: This story is about the life of Kazuto and Asuna after they get out of Alfeim and Sword Art Online. Its about the journey that they have together as they fight for their love against all odds.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The day after tomorrow**

**Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to read my second story! I liked writing my first one so much that I though that I would make a second one as well. Don't worry however I will still be writing SWO – honeymoon, so if you like this story be sure to check that one out. This takes place in the same plot as my other story did. So here we go, chapter one of my second story, I hope you like it.**

**I dont own Sword Art Online Reki Kawahara does.**

* * *

Prologue

It has now been two months since Kazuto saved Asuna form AlfHeim and everyone else from Sword Art Online. The two have slowly been starting to get reintegrated back into society, going to a school made for just SAO survivors, walking normally and they are now starting to go on real dates together. They have been happy to so far, living in the real world and doing real world things.

* * *

Chapter 1

3/24/2025

"Shoot, im going to be late!" Kazuto though as he ran as fast as he could to the little park in front of their school. "Shes going to kill me!" Kazuto ran past other students who were walking to the school and getting ready for the day ahead of them. When he finally got to the park he scanned the area looking for someone in specific.

When he found what he was looking for he walked over, sat down next to her and said "Sorry Asuna I woke up a bit late this morning."

"Hehe, that's fine Kirito-kun, I knew that you were going to come. You have never let me down before." She said with a smile on her face as she grabbed his hand.

"Thanks Asuna, I don't deserve to have a girl friend as perfect as you." He quickly pecked her cheek as she turned a light shade of red.

"Dummy, don't do that here." She said as she squeezed his hand a bit tighter then continued to say "Come on, lets go to class."

Kazuto and Asuna then stood up and started walking into the building hand in hand. Once they got closer to the building they saw there friends talking. Keiko, or Silica as she was known as in SAO and Rika or Liz.

They turned as they saw there good friends walking up to the building, then Liz said "Hey you two, its a bit early to be all over each other all ready isn't it?"

Asuna got really embarrassed after hearing her friend say this. She she let go of Kazutos hand and said "Geez Liz we were just holding hands."

"Ah this time you were, but who knows what you two do when your all alone." Liz said with a giggle and a smile on her face.

"Liz noo, were don't do anything like that even when we are alone." Asuna said as she and Kazuto walked up to join their friends in front of the school.

"Sure you don't, but that means that you haven't done them in the past. I mean you two were married and living together for a week before Kazuto ended the game. Im sure that you two have a lot of secrets in that little house of yours."

Asuna turned a new shade of red as she thought back to what Kirito and her did while they were together in that perfect little house.

"Liz stop it." Kazuto said "Its nothing for you to be concerned with anyway. What we did while we were together is our business and no one elses"

"Alright, alright im sorry Asuna." Liz said as she rubbed her neck with her right hand feeling a bit silly

"Anyway, did you do the homework for English Asuna?" Silica asked

"Yep I did, it took me all night to finish it but it should get me a good grade." Asuna said as she took the paper out of the bad and handed it to Silica

"Ohh that's a good looking essay Asuna." Silica said as she stared to glance over the paper.

Asuna took back her paper putting it into her binder then saying "Thanks Silica!"

The bell then rang as the four friends walked inside the building. Kazuto extended his hand and grabbed Asunas as she let out a small squeak, then squeezed the hand that was now intertwined with hers. As they walked though the halls the two had always gotten a lot of looks from the other students. Some because they were jealous that the two were together, some because they were happy to see them, but most was because seeing the man that saved them from the death game was always an honor to everyone in those halls.

Asuna was knows as the most beautiful women in the game, so it was hard for the guys to see her attached to Kazutos arm all the time, however they knew that she would never let go and they had no chance with her. While the women of the school were always trying to steal Kazuto away from Asuna, flirting with him, inviting him places, or giving him things. He always said the same thing however, that he was in a relationship with the women that he loves and he would never cheat on her.

They were happy in their new school, mostly because they could spend almost everyday with each other. However it was also because the world that they grew to know over the last two years was integrated into the school.

Kazuto and Asuna walked through the hallways going to the first class in which they shared, Math. They were both in the most advanced math class, however Kazuto was like a machine at math while it took Asuna a bit longer to figure it out. Luckily her partner was always Kirito so she had help when ever she asked for it.

When they stopped in front of the door that led into their first class. Kazuto turned to look at Asuna and said, "After school today do you want to go somewhere together?"

Asunas face lit up with joy as she said "Sure Kirito I would love to do something with you!"

"Great, we can go right after school then." He said as he lifted her hand and gave it a small kiss before the two blushed then walked into the class room.

* * *

The day went by as slow as ever as Kazuto and Asuna went from class to class together, luckily they had most of the same classes. Except for third and sixth period. Kazuto was in an advanced computer coding class while Asuna was in a cooking class. As for sixth period, Kazuto had that class off to go to the library and study so he usually did that. Sometimes though, he would go to Asunas literature class just to be with her. The teacher in that class was very nice and didn't mind him coming in just to listen and be with his girl friend since he wasn't a distraction.

Finally the bell singling that the school day was finally over. Kazuto, Asuna, Liz and Silica walked out of their final class together, which was English.

The four walked out from the front door of the school then Asuna and Kazuto turned to their friends and said goodbye. As the two walked off together.

Asuna grabbed Kazutos hand once Liz was out of sight and said "So where are we going Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto put his arm around Asuna holding her tightly as he said "I was thinking that we could go back to my house for a bit then go to a nice restaurant for dinner."

"That sounds great Kirito-kun, but what about my parents? You know that they like me home at eight, I don't want to make them mad."

"Its fine Asuna, I already called your dad and asked for his permission to take you out on a nice date. He said that it was fine and extended your curfew to midnight."

Asuna then threw herself at Kazuto. Who caught her and spun her around like a princess, Asuna then said "You did? Oh thank you Kirito-kun, I cant wait to spend the evening with you! But wait, what about my mother? Im sure that she wont be happy about this."

"Your dad said that he would take care of her, but im not sure what that implies exactly." Kazuto then put Asuna down on the ground then took her hand as they started walking again.

"Well im sure that it'll be fine Kirito-kun, my dads a CEO after all. Hes good at negotiating and getting what he wants." Asuna said with a giggle. The two then talked as they were walking hand in hand to Kazutos house. Asuna had been to Kazutos house many times, she liked his aunt and cousin, and she thought that they liked her as well.

Once they arrived at the house Kazuto let go of Asunas hand as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her soft little lips with as much passion as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Just then the front door opened as Kazutos aunt, Midori walked out with his cousin Suguha.

They saw the two kissing passionately as Midori said "Wouldn't you two rather do that inside?"

The couple immediately spit up, cutting their kiss short as Kazuto said "Y-Yeah sorry." Asuna face was blushing hard as she put her head to the side, trying to hide it from her boyfriends family.

They then walked inside as Asuna sat down on the couch, Kazuto turned as heard Midori say "Don't do anything you would regret you two, have fun." Suguha and Midori then walked out to the driveway, got into the car and drove away.

"S-Sorry about that Asuna, I wanted that to be a romantic moment for us." Kazuto said as he sat down next to Asuna on the couch.

She wrapped her arms around Kiritos torso, put her head on his shoulder and said "Its not your fault they walked out Kirito-kun. Besides I love kissing you like that." She turned her head again to hide her blush.

Kazuto then out both hand on her face and looked deep into her beautifully perfect hazel eyes. Then said "I love you Asuna, I love you just as much now than I did on the day that we got married in that perfect little church."

She then leaned into his face and kissed him, the kiss was perfect and long. They eventually had to break up for air, as there was a small line of saliva going from her mouth to his. They kept looking into each others eyes with Asunas arms around his waist, Kazutos hands on her face.

Asuna then said "I love you too Kirito-kun, now and forever. Nothing will ever break up apart."

They then snuggled up to one another so that they could enjoy each others bodies being so close to one another. She was stroking his hair as he was rubbing her belly in little circles. They stayed like this for hours until Kazuto looked up at the clock which said 5:37. He turned back to look at Asuna who had fallen asleep on his chest.

He smiled as he gently said "Wake up Asuna, Asuna." He then stood up which made her slowly start to stir awake.

"K-Kirito-kun?" She said with a slight smile.

"Good morning Asuna." He said as he put a small kiss on her forehead. "We need to get ready to go Asuna, our reservation is at 7:00."

She sat up straight and said "Okay Kirito-kun, lets go get ready." She stood up and walked up the stairs with Kazuto up to his room. She kept some spare dresses in his closes just in case she needed something nice to wear so she didn't have to go back home. When they get to Kazutos room he grabbed his nice clothes and walked into the bathroom so that Asuna could get changed in private. When he was done he waited a few minutes then opened the door to see Asuna sitting on the bed in a beautiful light blue dress with matching shoes and hand bad.

"You look beautiful Asuna." Kazuto said as he exited the bathroom.

"Awe, thanks Kirito-kun, you look very handsome as well. That looks good on you." She said with a smile. Kazuto was wearing black pants with a white shirt and a black jacket.

"Thank you Asuna, so are you all ready to go?" Kazuto asked as he walked over and opened his door.

She then stood up from the bed and walked out of the door with Kazuto. "Yep I am, im so excited Kirito-kun, where are we going?"

"They walked out the front door of the house as Kazuto said, were going to that romantic restaurant, that's downtown."

"Oh, you mean the one that's right across from the train station isn't it?" Asuna asked as she grabbed Kazutos arm and snuggled into his arm.

"That's the exact one Asuna!"

Asuna seemed get very giddy as she said "Hehe, thank you Kirito-kun! But that place is really expensive isn't it? I don't want you to spend all of you money on me."

Kazuto looked over at her and smiled, then said "Don't worry Asuna, I have been saving up my money since you woke up for something special like this."

"But Kirito-kun, I don't want you to spend all of your money on me."

"Asuna I would spend every penny I have on you, just to make you happy."

"You don't need to do that Kirito-kun, im happy just being with you. I don't need any special gifts, I just need you."

Kazuto then patted her head and said "Thanks Asuna." They then walked over to the train station that was going to take them to dinner. They got to the train station at 6:15, and it was suppose to come at 6:30, they sat down on a bench next to where their train was suppose to come. There was only a few other people around them, but most were reading the paper or talking on there phones.

Asuna put her head on Kazutos shoulder, as Kazuto leaned his head against hers. They stayed like this for a few minutes just enjoying each others presence, until the train pulled up. They got on the train and enjoyed the ride that would lead them into down town. They got off of the train about fifteen minutes later.

Kazuto pointed to a building next to them and said "There's the restaurant Asuna., I hope that you're excited!"

She wrapped her arms around him with excitement and said "I cant wait Kirito-kun!" The two then walked into the building which was called Acquerello, one of the nicest restaurants in the city.

Kazuto walked up to the lady at the front desk and said "Hello, I have a reservation for two under Kirigaya."

The lady looked down at her holographic screen and said "Ah yes, two for Kirigaya, right this way please." She lead them to a nice table in the corner of the brilliant restaurant.

The two then sat down as Kazuto said "Thank you mam." The lady smiled as she walked away to leave the two in peace as to enjoy their meal.

Kazuto then picked up his menu and said "What do you think you are going to get Asuna?"

She looked up from her menu and said "I will probably start with a salad then get a steak. What about you Kirito-kun?"

"Im not sure, I usually don't eat at fancy places so there are so many good choices."

"Well the Mushroom and Mascarpone Ravioli is a really good dish here Kirito-kun."

"That does look good, I think that's what im going to get. Do you want to get an appetizer Asuna?"

Asuna picked up her menu again then said "Would you mind if we got the Gruyere and Parmesan Beignets?"

Kazuto had never had something that sounded so fancy but since this was all for Asuna he said "Sure that would be fine Asuna."

The waiter then came over and Kazuto and Asuna told the waiter what they would like to eat for the evening. Once the waiter returned with the appetizer Kazuto looked at it confused at what it was. Asuna immediately picked one up and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmm, there good Kirito-kun, dont you want any?"

Kirito looked at the little balls in front of him and said "Sure ill try one." He then picked up the little ball like Asuna did and popped it into his mouth. A taste of fried cheese and bread entered his mouth. Its just like a cheeseball, he thought. He then ate another one, then another. Until he had to stop himself, so that Asuna could eat some as well.

"Hehe, I guess you like them dont you Kirito-kun?"

"There amazing Asuna." He said with a smile.

"They are arnt they? I love getting them when I come to a nice place like this."

They ate there appetizer while talking about things that were going on in their lives. Such as school and there friends, Kirito then said something that sparked an intrest in Asuna. "So Asuna speaking of Yui, guess what she asked me the other day?"

"What Kirito-kun?"

"She said that she wanted us to train her how to fight in new SAO. I told her that I would talk to you about it. What do you think?"

"I dont know Kirito-kun, I mean what if she gets hurt or worse?"

"Well she can just spar with us or our friends until shes ready. Plus shes really exctied to learn how to fight like we do."

"I suppose so, but promise me that she wont get hurt, okay Kirito-kun?"

"I promise Asuna, she will only be allowed to practice if you or me are watching her."

"Good, I think that she will have fun learning how to fight Kirito-kun." As she said this there main meals had come to the table. They thanked the waiter then started to eat their dinner, Kirito loved the flavors of his dinner so he ate quickly. While Asuna ate with a knife and fork taking small bites and chewing properly. Kazuto noticed this and started eating more properly for the rest of the meal. Once they were done Kazuto asked for the bill, it came and he nearly had a heart attack. It was 14619 yen, or about 143 U.S. dollars.

He didnt let Asuna see the bill however, he payed the bill then the two exited the restaurant as Asuna said "Thank you Kirito-kun, that was a great meal together!" She then grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Your welcome Asuna, im glad that you had a nice time. I really enjoy going out to eat with you." When they got out it was 10:28 and so Kirito said "I think that you should go home now Asuna, I dont want your parents to get mad at us if your late."

"Yeah okay Kirito-kun." The two then caught the train back home, then walked up to Asunas front door. It was a magnificent house, it was all white with a giant oak front door.

Asuna turned around when they got to the door and wrapped her arms around Kazutos neck then kissed his passionately. There toungs intertwined with each other as Kazutos hands wrapped around her waist.

Once they had taken the breath out of each others lungs they broke apart and Asuna said "Goodnight Kirito-kun, ill see you tommorow at school. I love you."

"Goodnight Asuna, I love you too."

Asuna then entered her huge home as Kazuto started to walk back home when he heard a man calling his name. It was Asunas father, Yuuki Shouzou.

Kazuto turned around and started walking back to Asunas house, once he got there he said "Yes Mr. Yuuki what can I do for you sir?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for having Asuna home on time. Her mother wasnt happy about he being out later than usual. Especially when I told her that it was with you."

"Your welcome sir, im just happy that you let me take your daughter out to have a nice evening toghether."

"Your a good kid Kazuto, you saved my daughter from death twice. I will always owe you for that, the least I can do it to give you a chance to prove that you are worthy for my daughters heart. However my wife dosent think the same way, I have been trying to change her mind but shes a very stuborn women."

"I understand sir, thank you for trying and for giving me a chance that im worthy to be with your daughter."

"Of course Kazuto, well goodnight." Shouzou then walked back into his home and left Kazuto to walk back home.

* * *

**Well thats my first chapter of my new story, I hope that you liked it! If you did then please leave a comment, if you want to PM me thats fine as well. Also I could use as many ideas as you have to keep this story going and if I like it ill use your idea and give your idea its credit. Thanks for reading, and I should be posting chapter two soon. Also I have another story if you liked this one look it us, Sword Art Online - Honeymoon**


	2. Chapter 2 - Dads helping

**Chapter two - Dads a helper**

**Thank everyone who read my first story and who decided to give my second one a chance! I love all the feedback that im getting from both of my stories, it just makes me want to write more and more! Oh and by the way to understand some of this chapter you would have to have read chapter six of my first story. So here you go, chapter two of my second story, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two

"Hey Kirito, im going to school now."

"Okay Suguha, im almost ready. Have a nice day." Kirito just finished putting his school uniform on, grabbing his cell phone and then running down stairs when he got a text from Asuna.

It read "Kirito-kun im going to be a bit late this morning, if its time to go to class please don't wait for me. Ill see you inside. - Love Asuna"

Kirito pondered the text as he made himself breakfast, he wondered what would make Asuna late for school. She was never late, in fact she has had perfect attendance all year long so far. As Kirito thought this over he made himself a nice breakfast then headed off to school. He waited for Asuna on the bench under there tree like they normally do, but just like the text said she never arrived. Once it was almost time for school Kirito walked into the building and was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Ohh Kirito, wheres Asuna? Did you two get into a fight? Did you break up? Is she back on the market?" He got hit with all these questions as he walked into his first class. It was unusual for the other students to see Kirito without Asuna strapped to his arm.

The day went by until he walked into class six, then she came over. "G-Good morning Kirito." Ashley said with a bow.

Kirito bowed back and said "Ah good morning Ashley."

Kirito walked over to his desk and sat down. Ashley followed him and took the seat in front of him.

She then unpacked her book bag and turned around "Wheres Asuna Kirito?"

Kirito took out his phone, zero messages. He sighed then put his phone back into his pocket and said "Im not really sure, she told me that she would be late this morning but didn't tell me why."

"Oh no, im sorry to hear that. Is everything alright between you two?"

"Its never better, we had a fantastic date last night that was just amazing for the both of us. I walked her home, then she said she would see me tomorrow. Im not sure where she is or what shes doing."

"Well if you ever need a friend to talk to Kirito, im always here for you. All you need to do is send me a text and ill meet you anywhere you want." Ashley then blushed and wrote her number on a piece of paper and handed it to Kirito. She then turned around and greeted the teacher, the class had just started.

Kirito looked at the piece of paper with Ashley's name and number written on it, she had even put a heart in the top right corner. He knew from the time in SAO when Ashley came over to his and Asunas house that Ashley was in love with him. He didn't know if it would be right or not to put her number in his phone, but he didn't see how it was hurting anyone. He wasn't going to cheat on Asuna with her, or anyone for that matter. So he thought it would be okay, he picked up his phone and entered the number in. "And save."

* * *

"Mom no! Im not going to lunch with that guy! Or any other guy besides Kirito for that matter, im not in love with them nor will I ever love them!" Asuna shouted

Her mom was standing in her room holding a new dress and a new pair of shoes. She looked furious as she tried to control her now rebellious daughter. "You don't have a choice Asuna, your going to lunch with this man and your going to be a lady to him and have a great time. Now get this dress on and ill see you down stairs in fifteen minutes!"

Asuna felt rage in her and with that she said "Why cant you get it mom! I will never fall for one of your suitors. I love Kirito, im going to marry Kirito one day, were going to start a family just like in SAO and there's nothing that you can do about that!"

Kyouko was shocked to hear that come out of her daughters mouth. Not once has Asuna ever stood up to her or defiled her wishes. She took control of her self and said "Why Asuna? Why are you going to ruin your future with this boy? He will only drag you down with him, he wont be able to sustain your financial future. Then where will you be? Huh! Ill tell you where, begging and crying for mommy and daddy to bring you back and to find you a good man."

"That will never happen! Kirito will take care of me! We will get a nice house together and start a loving and caring family!"

Kyouko walked over to Asuna and slapped her, hard. She then looked at her daughter and said "You will never marry that boy. Neither I nor will your father will allow it. Now you put these clothes on and come downstairs. You have a date to go on young lady." She then placed the clothes on the bed then walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Asuna fell into her mountain of pillows and cried, she cried that Kirito would be able to save her. Save her just one more time, this time. From her mother.

* * *

Kirito went the entire day without seeing or hearing from Asuna, it was such a horrible day. He went through all his classes with only his friends to talk to. He went from class to class hearing question after stupid question. He even ate lunch under there special little tree hoping that Asuna would show up. She never did, then once the day was over he started walking home, alone. Once he got home he threw his bag on his floor in his room and laid down on his bed. He took out his phone and sent a text to Asuna

It read "Asuna where were you today? I thought you said that you would be coming to school a bit late? Please text me back im starting to get worried. - Love Kirito"

He immediately felt his phone vibrate, he quickly pulled out his phone and looked at it. It wasn't from Asuna though, it was from Ashley.

It said "Kirito, im sorry that Asuna didn't show up to school today. Im sure that you have nothing to do today, would you like to go do something fun?"

Kirito texted back "I don't know, Asuna would like me spending time with you Ashley. I only gave you my number so that we could talk, im sorry."

A few seconds later his phone buzzed again "Come on Kazuto, its not like were going on a date or anything. Its just two old friends hanging out isn't it?"

"Well, I guess so. But I would only feel comfortable with this if I had Asunas permission first, and since I cant contact her for some reason I still wouldn't feel right doing it."

"Well if you don't want to then that's fine. I just wanted to catch up is all. Nothing more than that."

Kirito thought about what would happen if Asuna found out that he was spending time with Ashley. She would be crushed, hurt, and jealous. It wasn't worth making her feel like that just to spend time with a friend. "Im sorry, im not going to do anything until I talk to Asuna first. Maybe next time. Okay?"

Ashley just replied back with "Fine."

Kirito looked at his phone and reread the conversation that just happened between him and Ashley. He couldn't help but think that he had made the right decision. He sighed as he though of the fact that he still had homework to do. He got out of bed, turned on his computer and started chipping away at it.

* * *

It was six a clock when Kazuto finally received a reply from Asuna, it read "Kirito-kun im so sorry about today. My mother had me doing terrible things, please meet me at our spot at the park at six thirty I will explain everything to you. - Love Asuna"

Kazuto ran down the stairs and out the door, but before he was able to run out he was stopped by Midori asking his where he was going this late.

"Im going to meet up with Asuna, I haven't seen her all day and she told me that she wanted to explain why."

Midori looked at Kirito with an understanding look then simply smiled and said "Alright Kazuto, but don't be out too late alright. Even if it is a Friday."

Kirito smiled than ran out of the house saying "Thanks! I wont be out long!"

* * *

When Kazuto finally got to the park he could see Asuna, he was so happy that she was there! He started running towards her until, he saw another person sitting next to her. It was a guy, she was sitting there with another man. The mans arm was around her, he felt his heart begin to sink, Kazuto than stopped running and continued to walk slower and slower until he finally reached the bench.

Asuna hadn't seem Kazuto walking up the street because she was still talking to the man that was sitting next to her. Kazuto couldn't recognize him, that is until he got a bit closer. He was just as shocked as he was relieved when he noticed who it was.

"Hello Asuna. Hello Mr. Yuuki." Kazuto said with a bow before he took a seat next to Asuna.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna shouted as she flung herself onto Kazuto just as he sat down. She then remembered her father right next to her and sat up properly. Grabbing Kiritos hand.

Mr. Yuuki just smiled as he saw the admirable joy this boy brought to his daughter. He then looked at Kazuto and said "Ah, Kazuto im glad to see that you could come out here on such short notice, however I have some disturbing news to give you."

Kazuto looked at Asunas father and said "Would that have to do with the fact that Asuna missed school all day today?"

"Mmm, yes it would. You see since Asuna came home last night her mother has not been happy at all. She is convinced that you are not good enough for our daughter and that you should stay completely out of her life. So, my wife has taken it upon herself to see to it, one way or another, that you two break up."

Asuna squeezed Kazutos hand when she heard this. Knowing that he was telling the truth and that her mother would do anything possible to break the two of them apart. She was devastated by the fact that her mother couldn't accept her love. That she couldn't accept the fact that she would do anything to be with Kirito. Small beads of blue started flowing down Asunas face.

His heart nearly attacked itself after hearing Mr. Yuukis words. He knew that Ausnas mom didn't like him, but to go as far as spending her own time and energy to break them up is just cruel.

Kazuto then looked at Asunas father and said "Sir please, is there any way to convince her that im not a bad person? That I only want the best for Asuna, and that I would do anything in the world to make her happy."

Mr. Yuuki just smiled as Kazuto said this, admired by the boys determination. "There is actually. I have convinced my wife to give you and your family a chance. Just one chance. You, your sister, and your aunt will come over to out home tomorrow for a traditional Saturday meal. Im hoping that if everything goes well, she will give up on her plot to split you two apart."

"That's perfect sir, I will tell them about it and we will be at your house tomorrow at six a clock sharp."

Asuna let go of Kiritos hand and hugged her father tightly saying "Thank you papa, thank you so much for trusting in me and Kiritos love."

He hugged her back and said "Your welcome Asuna, I can see from the way you two interact that your meant to be together. I will do everything in my power to convince your mother of this as well."

Asuna then looked up at her father with joy and admiration as she slid back over into Kiritos arms. Kazuto then looked over at Mr. Yuuki and asked "Sir, if I may ask. Why are you trying to help me and Asuna stay together?"

Asunas father then stood up and said with a very serious face "Because, you risked your life on multiple occasions to save her. And any man who would go to those lengths for my daughter is more than worthy of taking her hand. Now, ill leave you two alone for a while. Asuna when your done talking to Kazuto you come straight home alright."

Asuna, who was still attached to Kirito, and not letting go any time soon, said "Thank you papa, ill see you at home."

Mr. Yuuki then nodded his head in confirmation and walked away.

When he was out of sight Asunas grabbed Kiritos face and plastered her lips onto his. All of their feelings of love and passion came bubbling to the surface. There tongs reached new limits of where they wanted to explore and there hands moved all alone one another backs. When they had finally ran out of air there lips separated and they stared into each others eyes.

Asuna tucked her head into the nook of Kiritos neck and said "Im so sorry about today Kirito-kun, I tried to text you but there wasn't anytime between the date and my mother."

"The date? W-What date?" Kirito asked nervously

"Hehe don't worry Kirito-kun, I would never leave you. But my mother made me spend the entire day on a date with this rich guy. He took me all around town trying to impress me, but I was cold to him throughout the day. Once he dropped me off at home my mother was furious about how I acted around him. She sent me upstairs, then my dad walked into my room and proposed this plan to me."

"Wow, we really owe your father a lot then. Im really happy that hes on our side Asuna."

"Yeah... so am I Kirito-kun." They stayed snugged up like that for a while before Kazuto remembered what he wanted to talk with Asuna about before.

He tilted his head down to look at Asuna, who was now resting her head on his shoulder, and said "Hey Asuna?"

"Yes Kirito-kun?"

"I was just wondering, do you remember Ashley?"

"The girl that was in love with you in SAO, the one who made my dress, is that the one?"

"Yeah that's her, shes also in my computer class."

"Oh, is she now? That's nice, hows she doing?"

"Well that's actually what I wanted to ask you, Ashley wanted to hangout after school today. I told her that I would ask you, but I would only go if you said that it was okay."

She looked up at Kirito and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then grabbed his arm and put in around her. "That's fine Kirito-kun, you don't need my permission to spend time with friends. I know that you would never cheat on me, so im not worried."

"Thank you Asuna. Your so wonderful." He said while wrapping his other arm around her as well.

"Im so lucky to have you Kirito-kun, im so lucky."

They stayed cuddled up together for a bit until Kazuto looked at his watch and said "Asuna, its almost 9:00 shouldn't you get home soon?"

"Hmm, oh, oh yeah that's right. Thank you Kirito-kun." Asuna said as she stood up from the bench "I will see you tomorrow alright? Make sure to dress real nice, my moms big on that."

"I will make sure that I wear my best looking suit." Kirito said as he stood up and grabbed Asuna by the waist.

She blushed then said "K-Kirito what are you doing?"

He just smiled as he leaned in for one more kiss, it was passionate and filled with love. He then separated his face from hers and said "I just wanted one last kiss before we left."

She smiled then playfully punched his side and said "Dummy..." She then kissed his cheek and ran home while saying "See you tomorrow Kirito-kun, I love you."

Kirito smiled, then touched his face. He felt the warmth of where Asunas lips once were, then watched as she ran out of sight. "Goodnight Asuna, I love you too." He then turned and started to walk home."

* * *

**Well there goes chapter two guys and gals! I hope that you enjoyed it! Also sorry how I keep changing between Kirito and Kazuto if that bothers you. But I like the fact of Asuna calling his Kirito and everyone else calling him Kazuto. Any who hope you guys like my second story so far, ill update both stories again soon! See you then!**


	3. The End

**Hello to all of my fans, im sorry to say but I am stopping all progress for both of my Sword Art Online stories. I had a lot of fun writing however I just don't find it entertaining any more, I hope that you enjoyed my stories. However if someone out there would like access to the stories so you can continue writing them I have no problem with that. Just PM me and let me know that your interested and we can talk from there. Again thank you for staying with me and reading my stories to means a lot, that's why I wanted to write this to let everyone know instead of just stopping my stories.**


End file.
